Corazón de acero
by Phoenix1218
Summary: ¿Les gustaría saber qué pasó después del viaje que Edward realiza al Este? ¿Cómo forma una relación y vida con Winry? ¿Qué cosas aprendió de la alquimia fuera de Amestris? Esta historia es después del viaje que Edward realiza al Este fuera de Amestris, y cómo va formando su nueva vida a lado de sus seres queridos. Amor, drama y más cosas se presentan en "Corazón de acero"
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está basada en la obra original Fullmetal alchemist (Brotherhood) escrita e ilustrada por Hiromu Arakawa, por lo que todo lo escrito aquí fue en base en mi imaginación de la continuación de esta increíble historia…..

ok ahora sólo disfruten

Era un día de verano, Winry acababa de abrir su reparadora de automails cuando revisó su buzón para ver si había llegado lo que tanto había esperado en semanas.

Vamos a ver… ummmm una carta de Roy donde seguro envía saludos…. Una de Garfiel…. Otra para la abuela….una de Alphonse…. y… aaaaah sí ! De Edward…

Ya habían pasado 2 años y medio desde que Edward partió de Amestris para recopilar información de las diferentes formas y usos de la alquimia, y por las cartas que le había estado enviando a Winry durante este tiempo, Edward mostraba gran entusiasmo por todo lo que estaba aprendiendo, era como ver un mundo que no conocía y cada lugar que visitaba era un paso más hacia el sueño que compartía con Alphonse… poder ayudar a quien lo necesitara con la alquimia; aunque ya no pudiera practicarla, deseaba con todo su corazón que su sueño se volviera realidad.

A Winry le encantaba leer sus cartas ya que reflejaban toda la perseverancia y esfuerzo de él, estas eran algunas de las cualidades que más amaba de él, aunque eso también implicara su testarudez, temperamento, y… bueno, eso no le importaba tanto.

_Querida Winry:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que estupendamente, ya que ahora debes estar disfrutando el calor del verano…. Enserio que suerte tienes… no puedo decir lo mismo, estoy en una parte del Este donde hace muchísimo frío… ¡Me estoy congelando! Creo que hasta puedo ver pingüinos pasando por mi ventana jajaja; en realidad es un pequeño pueblo llamada Apilcae, y a pesar del clima me la estoy pasando estupendamente maravilloso, ¡no sabes la CANTIDAD de cosas que estoy aprendiendo en este lugar! Aquí la alquimia se le conoce como Balnâtura, y la energía de las cosas reside en los animales y plantas ¡¿no es increíble?! He hecho fácilmente más de 100 hojas de puros apuntes, ya quiero ver la cara de Alphonse cuando vea la carta con toda la información recopilada de aquí, se le pondrán los pelos de punta jajaja._

_¿Sabes? Todo esto sería perfecto si Alphonse y tú estuvieran aquí (sobre todo tú), estos 2 años y medio se me hubiera hecho una eternidad sin tus cartas… te extraño mucho y ya quiero que sea el día en el que nos volvamos a ver, estoy trabajando muy duro para eso… me estoy esforzando al máximo para terminar pronto mi viaje… quien sabe, a lo mejor y puedo terminar en un día de estos…_

_Te quiero mucho Winry, cuídate y te llamaré cuando encuentre un teléfono ya que esta comunidad no hay muchos formas de comunicación además de cartas. _

_P.D. Dile a la abuela que estoy perfectamente bien, y dale MUCHOS saludos de mi parte sin olvidar decirle que la quiero y extraño. _

A Winry se le formó una sonrisa al terminar de leer la carta, pero también sintió un pequeño vació en su estómago ya que sentía exactamente lo mismo que Ed…. Cada día lo extrañaba más. Dobló la carta, y entró a la casa para guardarla junto con las otras tantas amontonadas en el cajón de su escritorio.

Abuela! Ed envió una carta, dice que te extraña y quiere MUCHÍSIMO ¿te gustaría leerla?

Ay ese muchacho, espero que no se meta en problemas jajaja no querida, así está bien.

Espero que regreso pronto…. Pero bueno, oye regresaré de nuevo a la reparadora, tengo que atender a un niño para revisar su automail, volveré en un rato.

Si, y con cuidado…

Sí! No hay problema

Pasaron 2 meses y Winry sólo había recibido cartas y llamadas de Alphonse, ya estaba preocpuada por Ed, no sabía nada de él.

Ed ¿Dónde te habrás metido? Espero que…..

(Riiiiing!...- Riiiiiing!)

Se asustó y sintió que se le había parado el corazón por un segundo, no pudo terminar la frase por el sonido del teléfono que le avisaba de una llamada entrante, y no le quedó de otra más que contestar.

¿Sí diga? Habla a la casa de la familia Rockwell…..

¿Winry? ¿Eres tú?

Ella sabía perfectamente quién era, reconoció inmediatamente la voz de la persona quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

¡Válgame dios! ED ¡¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?! ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Por qué no te habías comunicado con nosotros?!

A mí también me alegra escucharte Win…

Enserio me tenías muy preocupada… pensé que alto te había…

Shhhhhhhh…. Estoy bien, estoy bien, lamento mucho por no haberme comunicado pero paso algo con las cartas que te envié en estos meses, me acaban de avisar al llegar a la capital de Amestris y por eso te estoy llamando ahorita, tenía que….

Espera…. ¿estás en la capital? Cuándo? Cómo?

Sí, acabo de llegar hace como hora y media, en la última carta te lo decía pero… umm bueno estoy aquí pero te llamaba básicamente para dos razones: la primera era para que no estuvieras preocupada por mí, ya me lo imaginaba y estaba en lo correcto…. No quería que pensaras que algo malo me había pasado; y segundo para informarte que mañana llego a casa…

Hubo un largo silencio, por un momento Edward pensó que la llamada se había cortado.

¿Win? ….Por favor dime que sigues ahí

Emm si, lo siento es que me agarró por sorpresa, entonces ¿A qué hora llegas?

Llegaré como por las 8:00 de la mañana, tomaré el tren a medianoche y todo el transcurso de este día iré a hablar con Roy para reportarle todo lo más importante y relevante de mi viaje.

Ed, enserio me alegra mucho de que porfin estés aquí aunque… hubiera sido mejor si esto lo supiera desde antes.

Jajaja yo también, pero no importa ya que mañana nos veremos.

Ed….

¿sí?

¿Quieres decir, que ya terminaste tu viaje?

…. Digamos que quiero tomarme un largo descanso, pero prefiero hablarlo en casa ¿Te parece mejor?

Claro, no hay problema

Perfecto, esa es mi chica…. Bueno Winry, estoy deseoso por verlas, te quiero mucho y mañana nos vemos.

A Winry se le sonrojaron las mejillas al escuchar eso

Yo también te quiero, ten cuidado

Está bien, adiós Win.

Adiós Ed.

Winry colgó, y se quedó por unos minutos mirando el teléfono temiendo que lo que acababa de ocurrir hubiera sido una ilusión; una pequeña lágrima le salió de su ojo derecho, y tocó con su mano el rastro húmedo que dejó la misma en su cara.

No puedo creer que por fin regresara, me alegra tanto… que….

No pudo terminar porque rompió a llorar al darse cuenta de que por fin lo iba a ver, tuvo que calmarse para decirle a su abuela las buenas noticias. Esa misma noche estaba tan emocionada que no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba muy ansiosa por verlo.

Al siguiente día la abuela le dijo a Winry que prefería esperar a que llegara con Edward a la casa, ya que le dolían mucho sus rodillas como para caminar. Winry se quiso poner un vestido sencillo de color rosa pálido con unas medias y botas negras, llevaba un abrigo por si le daba frío.

Llegó a la estación 20 min antes, lo que se le hizo una eternidad, pero toda la espera le sirvió para tranquilizarse y sentirse menos nerviosa, pero fue entonces que sonó desde un poco lejos el silbato del tren…Por fin había llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo... pongan reviews ;D! espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Después de 5 minutos llegó el tren, empezaron a bajar personas pero no bajaba la persona que Winry esperaba, ya cuando casi no había nadie vio a Edward bajarse del tren; llevaba un saco y sombrero de color café, y en su mano llevaba 2 maletas medianas que parecían livianas por la manera en cómo las cargaba.

Cuando por fin Edward vio a Winry a unos metros de donde él estaba, cruzó su mirada con la de ella por varios segundos, después simultáneamente empezaron a caminar hacia dónde estaba el otro, primero despacio y ya hasta estar casi juntos apresuraron el paso, como si pudieran leer la mente uno del otro; ya estando enfrente uno del otro, Winry se le lanzó con un abrazo y Ed la recibió alzándola levemente con un pequeño giro.

**_Winry_** Regresaste…bienvenido a casa Ed Dijo Winry con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

**_Edward_**_ lentamente le contestó_ No sabes cuánto te extrañé levantándole el mentón a Winry con su mano

Winry sintió como si se le hubiera parado el corazón, como si esos ojos dorados le hipnotizaran y le hicieran estar en este estado. Por otra parte Edward no podía controlar su deseo de querer besarla y probar esos labios que se veían tan suaves para él, tanto tiempo sin verla lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

Ambos empezaron acercarse lentamente, Edward agachó más su cabeza, y Winry subió su barbilla, y cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, cerraron sus ojos y solo sintieron los cálidos labios del otro, duraron por unos cuantos segundos y Winry sin darse cuenta rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ed, y él iba rodeando poco a poco su cintura.

Fue él quien rompió el beso al sentir como su sombrero se lo llevaba el viento, cuando se agacho y lo recogió, tanto él como Winry se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho y ambos se pusieron rojos, en el caso de ella solo de las mejillas, pero de Edward fue toda su cara.

Se levantó con sin ver los ojos de Winry y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

**_Ed_** Emmm…..yo... no quería…. Que tú…. Que yo…. 

**_Win_** Ammm… no no Ed… yo lo siento…. Es que yo… emm sólo quise… 

Se dieron cuenta de la situación y solamente se empezaron a reír. De camino a casa, Ed no paró de hablar de todo lo que había pasado, Win le quiso ayudar con una de sus maletas pero al parecer eran muy pesadas para ella. En todo el transcurso del camino no tocaron el tema de lo que había pasado en la estación de Tren de esa misma mañana.

Al llegar a casa la abuela lo recibió con un abrazo, aunque para esto Ed se tuvo que agachar por lo mismo de su altura (era una cabeza más alto que Winry). Desayunaron y hablaron por horas, Winry le contó de todo lo que había sucedido en el pueblo durante su ausencia, también de sus visitas a Rushvalley con Garfiel para seguir siendo su aprendiz aunque para estos momentos ella ya era casi por completo una experta en el arreglo de automails.

**_Win _** ¡Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba tu automail! ¿No has tenido molestias? DEBO REVISARTELO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO, de seguro debe estar en horribles condiciones**…^**

**Ed** No está tan mal como te lo imaginas, lo he cuidado tan bien ya que no sabía hasta cuando volvería digo, pero si necesito que me lo revises 

**_Abuela_** Querida, puedes revisarle todo lo que quieras hasta después de que terminemos de comer… ¿entendieron? 

Tanto Winry como Edward respondieron:

Si abuela…. 

Terminaron la comida con un postre que la misma Winry había hecho, cosa que a Ed le fascinó ya que desde hace mucho que no probaba sus famosos pay´s de manzana. Ed le ayudó a lavar los trastes a la abuela mientras Winry los secaba, después él la acompañó hacia la tienda de automails que tenían en su garaje.

**Winry ^** ok, ya sabes la rutina… esperaré afuera hasta que me llames ^

**Ed ^** Si está bien…. ^

**Winry ^** Ten, toma esto ^ Le avienta un pequeña tela en su cara, y se sale.

**Ed ^** aaaa… mujeres…. ^

Ed se quita el pantalón y estando solo en ropa interior se envuelve con la tela que Winry le había dado, se acuesta en la cama y pasa sus brazos atrás de la nuca.

**Ed ^** Ya puedes pasar Win…. ^

Winry asoma su cabeza por la puerta y se dirige hacia donde está acostado Edward. Primero observó con mucho detenimiento la pierna mecánica, después tocó con cuidado cada parte de ella… sus expresiones iban cambiando de preocupada a confundida, y hasta por unos momentos se le veía relajada. Por otra parte Ed no podía dejar de sentir pena, no entendía el por qué si ya había pasado por esta situación miles de veces, y ahora solamente era la pierna no se imaginaba que hubiera pasado si también tendría que revisarle el brazo mecánico… bueno si todavía lo tuviera.

**Winry ^** Ed, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe, no sabía que contestar

**Ed ^** OBVIAMENTE, todo el tiempo te he estado escuchando ¿quién piensas que soy? ¿Alphonse? ^

Winry se le quedó viendo de forma seria hasta que sacó una pequeña carcajada

**Ed ^** No entiendo, ¿De qué te estás riendo? ^

**Winry ^**Jajajajaja es que sabía que estabas en la baba, no te he estado diciendo nada…. Quería ver cómo reaccionarias al sacarte de tus casillas ^

**Ed ^** ja… ja…. Si… muy chistosita… pero dime, ¿cómo ves mi pierna? Seguí todos tus consejos, como por ejemplo ponerle aceite todos los días, secármela muy bien después de bañar, cubrirla en su totalidad en momentos de frío…^

Winry se quedó viendo un momento a la pierna, luego al mismo tiempo de voltear hacia los ojos de Edward se le formó una pequeña sonrisa… cosa que a Ed le volvía loco, le encantaba como se veía de tierna Winry al hacerlo.

**Winry ^**Realmente me sorprende, lo has cuidado muy bien ya que solamente necesita ciertas reparaciones por desgaste como cualquier otro automail, digo después de dos años es normal… ^

**Ed ^** Entonces…. Por qué en momentos te veías preocupada al ver mi pierna, digo pensé que tenías que quitármela toda, para arreglármela porque estaba totalmente estropeada o algo por el estilo…^

**Winry ^** Es que... más bien estaba preocupada de que se veía tan bien… que es extraño sabes? Además sabes cuánto amo el arreglar automails, sobretodo el tuyo… ^

Por un instante Winry perdió la mirada, a Ed no le gustaba verla así que quería animarla, por lo que solamente pudo decir:

**Ed** vamos, ánimo Win ¿no te alegra de que mi pierna esté mejor de lo que esperabas? ¿Querías que me pasara algo malo para que regresara antes y la arreglaras?

De repente Winry volteó sorprendida hacia Ed, entonces él pensó

**Ed** ¿A poco di en el clavo? 

En ese momento Winry se puso roja.

**Winry ^** No no… olvida lo que dije, te voy a reparar la pierna no tardaré mucho… solamente no te muevas mucho como siempre, hasta si quieres puedes quedarte dormido ya que solo será por 30 minutos 

¡DEMONIOS! ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso al estar tan cerca de ella?... ya sé, pensaré en los elementos de la tabla periódica…. Ya una vez me funcionó**…** pensó Edward.

Winry nada más escuchaba cómo Ed susurraba cosas que no podía entender del todo

**Winry** ¿Acaso está diciendo los elementos o es mi imaginación? Este cabeza de chorlito…..a pesar de eso, ¿Por qué lo amo tano? Se dijo a sí misma, y Ed al estar tan concentrado en recordar todos los elementos no escucho lo que había dicho Winry

Al pasar los 30 minutos Winry le conectó los nervios a Ed (cosa que él odiaba profundamente), y salió para que pudiera cambiarse.

**Ed ^** Oye quedó perfecto el automail, ya necesitaba un chequeo jeje …. Oye Winry por cierto estoy muy cansado, creo que iré a desempacar mis cosas y tomaré una pequeña siesta 

**Winry ^** ¿Cuál pequeña? De seguro te quedarás dormido hasta el mediodía de mañana, pero no importa… es lo que más necesitas en este momento, debes estar muy agotado. Descansa, ya mañana seguiremos hablando 

**Ed ^ **Cómo crees?! Si apenas son las 4 de la tarde despertaré en menos de una hora, pero primero tengo...que…ooaaahhhhhhgg (bostezo)…. Desempacar mis cosas 

**Winry ^ **Si claro como digas, duerme bien nos vemos hasta mañana 

**Ed ^ **Si si, como sea 

Edward se quedó profundamente dormido después de haber desempacado sus cosas de las maletas, y Winry se encargó de varias cosas de la tienda antes de que fuera de noche.

Eran como las 11:00 de la noche y Winry no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en todos los sucesos que habían pasado ese día… estaba pensando específicamente en lo que había pasado en la estación de trenes…. Estaba pensando en el beso que se dieron…

Creía que había sido una ilusión, pero tal parece que sus sentidos y recuerdos eran más reales de lo que aparentaban, todavía podía recordar lo cálidos que eran sus labios, y su olor al acercarse tanto a él… era como una mezcla entre menta y el olor fresco de madera, además no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos hermosos ojos dorados, tan profundos y llenos de tantos recuerdos que a veces podía por toda la tristeza que ha pasado en ellos, pero aun así no dejaban de ser bellos… en definitiva amaba esos ojos.

Tenía que hablar con Edward ¿Qué eran en realidad? ¿Amigos?... no, ya habían pasado por muchas cosas para que solo fueran eso, ya no podía ignorarlo más y si él no se atrevía a hablar con ella, simplemente le diría todo lo que sentía respecto a su "relación". Después de esta conclusión, Winry quedó profundamente dormida, ya se sentía más relajada respecto a todo, y mañana sería otro nuevo día en el que las cosas tal vez mejorarían un poco…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis estimad s (aunque estoy segura que la mayoría son mujeres)... total, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, le había puesto categoría M por que puede que en un futuro haya escenas un poco subidas de tono... pero luego pensé " falta mucho, y no serán tan explícitas..." así que, le cambié a categoría T .

Bueno, nada más recordatorio

Diálogo ^ - ^

Pensamientos **- **

Y sería muy bonito de su parte si dejaran reviews, creo que me puedo motivar más si sigo con los capitulos o mejor dejar la historia... pero x... DISFRUTENLO. :P

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3-<p>

Edward podía sentir en su cara el calor de los rayos de luz que atravesaban su ventana, no quería despertar pero por la intensidad de la luz sabía que era mediodía… ya no era hora de seguir durmiendo, entonces escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo que se detuvieron en su puerta, después escuchó una melodiosa voz.

**Winry** ^ ¿Ed?... ¿Ya despertaste? ^

**Edward** ^ Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii acabo de despertar… ^

**Winry** ^ A pesar de la hora te hice el desayuno, así que no tardes mucho cambiándote ^

**Edward** ^ Si, ya salgo en 5 ^

Ed tardó en dormirse en la noche a pesar de que tenía mucho sueño por estar pensando en lo sucedido con Winry, la quería tanto que tenía miedo de perderla si aclaraba las cosas…pero ya no podía más con ese sentimiento y no sabía que hacer al respecto, tenía que pedirle un consejo a su hermano ya que era la persona a la que más confianza le tenía.

Se levantó de su cama, se cepilló los dientes y se puso una camisa de rayas semi-formal (la mayoría de su ropa era de este estilo) que hacía juego con unos pantalones cafés, por último se hizo una coleta alta.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación sintió como el olor a hotcakes le pegó en su cara, era una mezcla exquisita entre el olor dulce de la miel y de harina, sentía como si pudiera saborearlo y también sentía como se le hacía agua su boca.

**Ed ^** Oh Winry, huele delicioso ^ Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina

**Winry ^** ok, ya están listas sírvete las gustes ^

Edward vio un plato repleto de hotcakes, eran como unos 15. Sin esperar más agarró un plato y se sirvió cuatro, luego se sentó en la mesa para comerse su delicioso desayuno.

**Ed ^** whr.s…wi..nry…. esh…tan… RIQUÍ..TSHIMOS… ^ Apenas se podía entender lo que había dicho por que tenía la boca llena.

**Winry ^** Ashhh, estás exagerando…. Pero gracias ^ Dijo mientras se ruborizó levemente sus mejillas.

**Winry ^** Por cierto Ed, hoy estaré todo el día en el taller así que no podré estar contigo para que recorras el pueblo y veas los nuevos cambios que hicieron mientras estabas fuera ^ Dijo muy tranquila, y pensó **_Además me servirá para despejarme un poco y pensar la manera de hablar contigo de lo que pasó ayer…_**

Edward sintió que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su hermano, aunque tendría que hablar de un teléfono público, no podía llamar desde la casa… era muy riesgoso ¿qué tal si de pura casualidad la abuela, o aún peor Winry lo escucharan?

**Ed ^** MMMM… si no te preocupes, tienes que trabajar de todos modos... además conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, digo ¿qué tanto puede cambiar en 2 años y medio? ^ Dijo Ed limpiándose su boca con una servilleta

**Winry ^** jajaja enserio te sorprenderías ^

**Ed ^** Bueno me serviré otros tres hotcakes, hace mucho que no probaba unos ya que en donde estuve nunca los hacían ^ Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

**Winry ^** Entonces me iré, buena suerte y pásatela bien…. Aaa y porfavor no te metas en problemas sí? ^

**Ed ^** Sí sí, como digas ^

**Winry ^** Bien, entonces me voy… hasta luego^

**Ed ^** Hasta luego ^ Dijo mientras veía como Winry cerraba la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban.

Antes de salir le dijo a la abuela cuales eran sus planes, se despidió de ella y por fin salió de la casa. Como vivían en las afueras, no había tanto cambio… bueno excepto por la construcción de algunas casas cerca, pero fuera de eso nada tan fuera de lo normal, pero no fue hasta llegar un poco más al centro cuando vio la cantidad de locales y construcciones que habían hecho, más tiendas de ropa y sobretodo de comida donde vendían frutas y verduras.

Edward pensó **_Vaya, sí que ha cambiado mucho. Creo que no llegará mucho para que este pueblo se convierta en una pequeña ciudad y eso me alegra mucho _**

Estaba tan embobado con los cambios que había sufrido el lugar donde mucho tiempo había vivido, que por poco se le olvidaba el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí… llamar a su hermano.

Caminó unas cuadras más, cuando por fin encontró un teléfono público. Del interior de su saco, sacó un pequeño papelito con un número anotado en ella, descolgó el teléfono y empezó a llamar… sonó un par de veces antes de que le contestaran.

Desconocida ^ Casa de la familia real, en qué puedo servirle? ^ Contestó una mujer, su voz se le escuchaba de mediana edad y con un acento muy marcado que Ed había escuchado anteriormente, muy parecida a la que Ling tenía.

**Ed ^** Hola muy buenas tardes, necesito hablar con el joven Alphonse Elric ^

**Desconocida ^** ¿De parte de quién? ^ Contestó.

**Ed ^** De su hermano por favor ^

**Desconocida ^** Si, enseguida se lo comunico… ¿puede esperar unos minutos? Tengo que ver si está en su habitación ^ Dijo la mujer pausadamente.

**Ed ^** Si claro, aquí espero ^

Edward espero 4 minutos en lo que regresaron a contestar de nuevo el teléfono.

**Desconocida ^** Perdón por la espera, aquí está Alphonse, se lo comunico ^

**Ed ^** Muchísimas gracias ^

Se escucha como se pasan el teléfono.

**Alphonse ^** Hermano, ¿Eres tú? ^

**Ed ^** ¿Pues qué otro hermano vas a tener? ¡Claro que soy yo! Jajaja ^ Dijo Edward en un tono burlón

**Alphonse ^** Uno nunca sabe hermano, pero bueno no importa ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo has estado? ^

**Ed ^** Perfectamente bien, ayer llegué a la casa y tanto la abuela como Winry me recibieron muy contentas^

**Alphonse ^** Oh me alegra mucho Ed, ya no falta mucho para que esté con ustedes… en verdad los extraño a todos Dijo en un tono un poco triste

**Ed ^**Vamos Ed, no te desanimes sabes que yo estoy tomando sólo un descanso, todavía no hemos terminado lo que empezamos y esto solo es el principio, todavía debemos de avanzar más con nuestra investigación 

**Alphonse ^** Tienes razón hermano, y hablando de eso, leí todo el informe que me enviaste de la _Balnâtura_, cuando lo leí se me hizo muy interesante, ya que encuentro muchas similitudes con la _Alquestría_ Dijo emocionado

**Ed ^** Si, yo también me había dado cuenta de eso pero ¿Sabes Alphonse? Tengo otro asunto en la cabeza que no me deja de dar vueltas, no he pensado en otra cosa más que eso y quería ver que me podías decir…. No sé qué hacer Ed se sintió muy apenado al decírselo a su hermano.

**Alphonse** Déjame adivinar, se trata sobre Winry no es así? Al se había escuchado muy seguro al decirlo

**Ed** …. O rayos…. ¿Tan obvio soy? ….. Si de por sí Ed ya estaba muy apenado, ahora lo estaba más.

**Alphonse ^** Edward…. Desde que los conozco es OBVIO lo que ambos sienten el uno por el otro, no tienes por qué sentirte apenado con lo que sientes, además ¿Qué no se habían dicho lo que sienten en la estación de tren cuando estabas partiendo al este? 

Ed se puso rojo en un segundo, por supuesto que no se le había olvidado ese incidente pero tan solo recordarlo hacía que toda su sangre subiera hasta su cabeza

**Ed ^** Ppoo… pooor supuesto que sí pero, es complicado Al 

**Alphonse ^** Haber según tú, ¿qué es complicado? 

**Ed ^**Es que tengo miedo de que al aclararse las cosas, Winry cambie de opinión o no corresponda mis sentimientos, sobre todo por lo que pasó ayer… 

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Al preguntó con duda

**Alphonse ^** Ed…. Hermano…. Dime, ¿Exactamente qué paso ayer?

**Ed ^** Ps… digamos que me emocioné tanto al verla al llegar, que al bajar del tren….… la besé 

**Alphonse ^** ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! Gritó Alphonse exclamado

Edward hasta tuvo que alejarse un poco del teléfono por el grito que lanzó su hermano

**Alphonse ^** Válgame el cielo, Ed entiendo que no sepas nada del amor pero… digo yo que soy menor que tú creo que entendería PERFECTAMENTE lo que significa eso, recuérdame por favor ¿cuántos años tienes? 

**Ed ^** Eso es irrelevante… 

**Alphonse ^** Edward… dijo su nombre en espera de una respuesta

**Ed ^** OOHH está bien, 22 … 

**Alphonse ^** y a pesar de tu edad sigo sin creer que no hayas hecho nada al respecto, y ¿qué hizo? ¿Se despegó de ti? ¿Te abofeteó? ¿ se enojó o algo por el estilo? 

**Ed ^** No, de hecho creo que me respondió de la misma manera 

**Alphonse ^** Como me lo imaginaba… dijo con un pequeño bufido.

**Ed ^** ¿qué? 

**Alphonse ^** Que ambos son una cabeza de chorlito, ¿entiendes lo que significa **?^**

**Ed ^** Ummmmm que tal vez… Dijo pensando en una opción que no creía que fuera posible

**Alphonse ^** Te ama Ed, Winry te quiere al igual que tú a ella… no sé qué estás haciendo ahorita hablando conmigo, deberías de decirle todo lo que sientes en este mismo instante 

Edward tuvo que procesar lo que había escuchado, realmente ¿Winry lo quería?

**Ed ^** Pero ¿qué tal si no es así? ¿Qué tal si me rechaza o me trata indiferente por lo que siento? 

**Alphonse ^** ¿Será el fin del mundo si eso sucede? Creo que debes decirle lo que sientes, si ella no tiene los mismos sentimientos que tú, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que no te corresponda y ya… estará fuera de tu conciencia y no tendrás más remordimiento de el no decirle esos sentimientos que te comen por dentro, fácil hermano… no tiene nada de malo decírselo, sé honesto contigo mismo y con ella, además tiene que saber por qué lo de ayer PASÓ… ¿no crees? Merece una explicación. 

Alphonse siempre tenía decía las palabras correctas, y en esta ocasión Ed necesitaba que su hermano lo orientara y aconsejara.

**Ed ^** Enserio Alphonse, no pude haber pedido un mejor hermano que tú…. Muchas gracias, te agradezco mucho tu consejo 

**Alphonse ^** No hay de que Ed, ahora en este mismo momento cuelga y ve hablar con Winry ^

**Ed ^** jajaja enseguida 

**Alphonse ^** No se te olvide saludármelas, los extraño mucho 

**Ed ^** Como digas, hasta luego Al 

**Alphonse ^** Adiós Ed, hasta luego 

Edward colgó el teléfono, y estaba procesando la conversación que acababa de tener con Alphonse. Pensaba que para ser menor que él, era muy sabio con sus palabras y en definitiva hizo que tomara una decisión definitiva… tenía que hablar con Winry.

Salió de la cabina telefónica, se colocó el saco café que llevaba consigo y tomó el camino que lo llevaba rumbo a la casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 y porfa pongan reviews :) no habría otra cosa que me gustaría más... dudas o sugerencias pueden postearlas... total disfruten

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Winry estaba arreglando un brazo mecánico de uno de sus clientes, estaba deprisa porque ya iban a recoger el brazo en unos minutos. Llevaba una blusa de manga larga de cuadros color rosa y blanco que combinaba con sus botas color café, tenía unos jeans azul marino y su cabello estaba amarrado en media cola.

**Winry** Nada más unos toques finales… y…. ¡LISTO! Ya quedó… Dijo mientras se secaba la frente con una pequeña toalla que tenía a lado suyo.

De repente sintió algo húmedo en su mano, su perro la estaba lamiendo.

**Winry ^** DEN! oooh cielos se me ha olvidado darte tu alimento, rayos que descuidada…. Ok, espera tantito

Al regresar al taller con la comida de Den, vio como un niño acompañado de un joven esperaban en la puerta. El niño tenía el cabello café oscuro, y sus ojos eran azules parecía de 10 años no estaba tan alto en comparación de quién lo acompañaba, mientras que el joven se veía de unos 23 y tenía el mismo color de ojos que el niño, pero su cabello era un café un poco más claro.

**Winry ^** Oh, acaban de llegar… pasen por favor, acabo de terminar de arreglar tu brazo mecánico Josh le dijo al niño.

**Josh ^** oooohh por fin, me siento inútil sin un brazo sabes? 

**Charles ^ **No sabes cuánto se quejaba, no estuvo ni un día entero y ya estaba completamente desesperado ^

**Josh ^** Calla hermano! Es difícil hacer las cosas sin tener un brazo ^ dijo el niño en un tono enojado

**Charles ^** Basta hermanito, es broma… sabes que sé lo difícil que es para ti ^

En ese momento Den empezó hacer un sonido como de lamento hacia Winry.

**Winry ^** Oh cierto cierto, lo siento Den ya te doy de comer. ¿Creen me puedan esperar 2 minutos en lo que le doy de comer a mi perrito? 

Al mismo tiempo dijeron los hermanos

**Josh/ Charles ^** Si adelante 

Winry le dio de comer a su perro mientras Josh se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de una mesa donde ella tenía todas sus herramientas.

**Winry ^** Ok, ahora vas tú… y dime Josh, ¿qué has hecho entre ayer y hoy? ^ Le decía Winry para distraerlo mientras le acomodaba el brazo

**Josh ^** Pues no gran cosa, estuve estudiando para mis exámenes que son la próxima semana y OUCH! … aaa odio cuando me conectas los nervios…. ^ dijo con dolor.

A Winry le dio un flashback de cuando eran pequeños y Ed decía exactamente lo mismo, Josh tenía ese aire que Edward tenía además de que decían siempre lo mismo.

**Winry ^** Ya ya, ya pasó…. En cambio mira! ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Cómo lo sientes? ^

**Josh ^** ¡Wuooooow, se ve como nueva! ^ Dijo emocionado

A Winry le dio mucho gusto que Josh se viera muy feliz, era la parte que más le gustaba de su trabajo.

**Charles ^** Muchas gracias Winry, eres la mejor mecánica de aquí ^ Dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

**Winry ^** No hay de qué Charles, cuando quieran… aa por cierto Josh recuerda ponerle aceite todas las noches y secarlo muy bien después de bañarte, así no se desgastan tan rápido ^

**Josh ^** Sí Winry, como digas… entonces hermano ¿ya nos podemos ir?

**Charles ^** Si claro, nada más déjame pagarle a Winry si quieres vete adelantando y espérame afuera 

**Josh ^** Ok…! 

Josh salió del taller, y Charles sacó de su cartera el dinero correspondiente. Winry lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

**Charles ^** Oye Winry, quería preguntarte algo ¿No te gustaría salir algún día conmigo? No sé, ¿tomar un café quizás?

A Winry se le formo una pequeña sonrisa y con mucha delicadeza le respondió

**Winry ^** Charles, eres el tipo de chico del que todas se enamorarían, digo tienes buenas virtudes y cualidades… pero ya existe una persona que tiene un lugar muy importante en mi corazón y lo amo, así que perdóname… no puedo salir contigo ^

**Charles ^** Si, ya se me hacía raro que una belleza como tú no tuviera novio… espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para merecerte, espero algún día conocerlo ^ Dijo Charles en un tono triste.

**Winry ^** estoy segura que así será le sonrió

**Charles ^** Bueno Winry, nos vemos pronto… hasta luego 

**Winry ^**Hasta luego 

Después de que se fue su cliente con su hermano, tuvo que recoger y limpiar las cosas en desorden de su taller, en eso estuvo pensando en la conversación con Josh… ya estaba harta de rechazar a los chicos que la invitaban a salir, no podía seguir así con Ed… tenía que hacer algo.

En eso ve como Den se levante en forma de alerta y va hacia la puerta.

**Winry ^** ¿qué sucede Den? ¿Pasa algo? 

De repente escucha un ruido de cómo van abriendo la puerta.

**Ed ^** ¿Winry? ¿Estás aquí? Dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza

Den automáticamente levantó ambas patas para tratar de lamer a Edward.

**Ed ^** Oh basta Den, jajaja dijo mientras trataba de calmar al perro.

**Winry ^** oh Ed, llegaste ¿qué tal, cómo te fue en el pueblo? ^

**Ed ^** Tienes razón, cambió muchísimo 

**Winry ^** ¿No te lo había dicho? ¿Oye por cierto, que traes en la mano acaso es…? 

**Ed ^** Sip, es una canasta de picnic… pasé antes a la casa para hacerla, la abuela me ayudó 

**Winry ^** Me hubieras dicho para que te ayudara, digo el taller está atrás de la casa entonces ¿Dónde vamos con la abuela? Ya son las 6:00 de la tarde, en menos de media hora obscurecerá 

**Ed ^** No vamos tan lejos de aquí, tenía muchas ganas de ver las estrellas y la abuela me dijo que no podía estar tan noche afuera por el frío, así que no va a venir con nosotros 

A Winry se ruborizó un poco al escuchar de qué irían solamente ellos dos.

**Winry ^** ¿So… Solo nosotros dos? 

**Ed ^** Si Win, solo nosotros dos…. 

Le encantaba que le dijera de esa forma ya que solamente él le decía Win, le hacía sentir especial.

**Winry ^** Está bien, déjame nada más ponerme mi suéter y acomodarme el cabello 

Al terminar de cambiarse Ed y Winry salieron de la casa, durante el camino él le comentó todo lo que había hecho en el pueblo y de lo sorprendido que estaba al ver los cambios que había sufrido el lugar, Winry también le platicó lo que le pasó ese día, y como es que su pequeño cliente le recordaba a él cuando era pequeño.

Tardaron 20 min en caminar hasta llegar en una pequeña colina donde tenía una preciosa vista del paisaje, faltaban 10 minutos para el atardecer. Tendieron una pequeña tela de color naranja, Ed sacó unas piezas de pan junto con una mermelada (sabía que a Winry le encantaba esta combinación), jugo de arándanos, vasos y platos.

Winry ^ Oh, el pan se ve delicioso ^ comentó mientras agarraba uno y lo partía con el cuchillo para ponerle mermelada.

Ed ^ Es recién hecho, lo compré mientras venía de camino en la panadería de la señora Margot ^

Winry ^ Se ve que no perdiste nada de tiempo en el pueblo… y ¿qué más hiciste? ^

Ed ^ De hecho hablé con Alphonse, aunque fue rápido pudimos decirnos lo más relevante…. Aa por cierto, te manda saludos y dice que las extraña ^

A Winry se le formó una sonrisa al escuchar eso

Winry ^ Espero verlo pronto ya que ha sido un rato sin vernos, se fue un poco antes que tú pero creo que ha aprendido muchísima, me gustaría ver que tanto ha avanzado... total, ¿De qué más hablaron, supongo que no solo fue de todo lo que han investigado y aprendido no es así? ^

Hubo un breve silencio, Winry notó que la expresión de Ed se volvió más seria. Sin ver a Winry a los ojos, y con su mirada perdida hacia el horizonte comenzó hablar.

Ed ^ Win, han pasado tantas cosas que han puesto en peligro a la gente que quiero y tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento esta felicidad que he estado reconstruyendo se venga abajo…. Tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño y despierte sin encontrar a la abuela, o a Alphonse….. o peor aún, despertarme y darme cuenta de que tú ya no estás conmigo ^ Dijo Ed volteando en el momento en el que se dirigía a ella.

Winry sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, no tenía ni idea de que Ed se sentía así. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y hacerle sentir su presencia, decirle que nunca se separaría de él a pesar de las circunstancias, pero ya cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Ed continuó lo que estaba diciendo.

Ed ^ Winry no sabes cuánto te he querido y amado, es ahora en el que me doy cuenta de lo horrible que sería mi vida si no te tuviera a mi lado… Win ¿Te gustaría empezar de nuevo juntos? ¿Corresponder mis sentimientos y empezar una relación seria?... ahora si no sientes lo mismo que yo solo te pido un favor, no te separes de mí y continuemos con la maravillosa amistad que hemos construido desde que éramos niños, no quiero que se haga realidad lo que más he temido en este mundo…^ Dijo sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento de ella.

Winry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía tantas cosas que decir y al mismo tiempo la había dejado sin palabras.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente y el sol se estaba escondiendo. Winry se salió del trance en el que estaba y solo sonrió mientras se le acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro, ambos cerraron los ojos y Ed sintió poco a poco los cálidos labios de Winry, abrió levemente la boca y al momento tuvo una sensación fría en su cara, al parecer era la mano de ella que poco a poco se iba deslizando hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza; Ed instintivamente puso la mano que tenía libre en la cintura de Winry para tratar de acercarla más, fue una serie de besos largos y de forma muy lenta, y ya cuando sentían que se les acababa el aire se separaron lentamente sin quitar la vista y el lugar donde tenían sus manos en el otro.

El sol ya se había metido completamente, y poco a poco iban apareciendo las estrellas. Se quedaron mirándose por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Ed empezó hablar.

Ed ^ Creo que eso es un sí… ^ dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Winry ^ Nunca dije que no…además creo que hemos pasado tantas cosas como para no haber llegado a este punto Ed, creo que comparto la misma sensación de miedo que tú… creo que te he llegado a querer tanto que no podría imaginar mi vida sin tenerte aquí conmigo….^ Dijo mientras agarraba las manos de Ed.

Ed ^ Creo que fuimos unos tontos al no hacer esto antes…. ¿No te parece? ^

Después, ambos se acostaron para admirar las estrellas mientras estaban abrazados, Winry descansaba en el pecho de Ed y si no hubiera sido por que él hablaba de todo lo que le había sucedido en su viaje, ella ya se hubiera dormido por la forma en como se movía su cabeza gracias a la respiración de Ed ya que de cierta forma la arrullaban, y también no le ayudaba mucho cuando le acariciaba el cabello, eso lo empeoraba. Por otra parte Ed adoraba la sensación de acariciarle el cabello, era tan suave y sedoso que era como si se le hubiera formado una manía que no conocía.

Ed ^ Win, ¿no tienes frío? ^

Win ^ - - - - - - - ^ No hubo respuesta

Ed ^ ¿Win?... vaya, creo que se quedó dormida, y yo aquí hablando como si nada…^

Le encantaba como se veía dormida, y como no quería despertarla decidió cargarla en la espalda hasta la casa, pero antes guardó todas las cosas en la canasta que llevaban…. Decidió dejarla ahí ya que solo contenía la tela y dos platos, ya regresaría mañana por ella.

Levantó a Winry en su espalda y tomó el camino que los llevaba a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa! aqui otra vez les dejo un nuevo capitulo, nada más espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia ya que estoy en época de exámenes :/ y me están explotando considerablemente con varias lecturas a la semana, por ejemplo dos libros para el viernes completos... u.U, nada más para los que tienen curiosidad estudio psicología ;D ... ok, x... espero que disfruten este capitulo y pasenla bonito con sus amigos, novi este día de san valentín...incluso para los corazones solitarios T-T...

por último les agradecería enormemente si dejaran reviews, ;)

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 6 meses después de lo sucedido entre Ed y Winry, y durante ese tiempo Edward viajó muy seguido a la capital para terminar los detalles del proyecto que él y Roy habían formado, Ed quería que todo lo que había aprendido durante su viaje al Este no se desperdiciara de ninguna manera, es más quería compartirlo enseñándoles a los alquimistas del Estado nuevas formas en las que se puede utilizar la alquimia, pero todavía era un proyecto en vías de desarrollo y para esto necesitaba de tiempo, dedicación y por supuesto a su hermano ya que a pesar de estarse comunicando muy seguido y enviarse toda la información recopilada en sus viajes, simplemente no era lo mismo, tenían que verse…ya era tiempo de que Alphonse regresara a casa.<p>

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Edward empezó a cambiarse para desayunar, se había puesto una camisa color blanca y unos pantalones color negro, se hizo una coleta alta y listo.

Estaba ansioso por hablar con su hermano así que quería despejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza desayunando. Al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta que Winry no estaba en la casa.

**Abuela ^** Si estás buscando a Winry está en el taller 

Edward se asustó por que apareció de la nada, Pinako a veces podía ser muy silenciosa.

**Ed ^** A, si… justo eso me estaba preguntando… después de desayunar iré con ella Tenía que decirle lo que había estado pensando acerca de su hermano y el proyecto antes de llamarle, sentía que le daba más seguridad de hacerlo si hablaba con ella.

**Abuela ^** Si querido, creo que te ayudaría verla ya que tu cara lo dice todo dijo la abuela sonriendo 

**Ed ^** ¿A sí? 

**Abuela ^ **Si ed, veo que estás preocupado por algo y ver a Winry creo que te alegraría el día cariño

Edward pensó que la abuela lo conocía tan bien, eran pocas las personas que con solo verlo inmediatamente sabían su estado de ánimo

**Ed ^** Gracias abuela, lo haré Le dijo seguido de un beso que le dio en su mejilla

**Abuela ^** oh Edward, me alegra tanto que por fin ya estén juntos… un poco más y pensaría que no iba a lograr ver a mis futuros nietos 

A Ed se le pusieron las mejillas rojas, y lo único que pudo contestar fue…

**Ed ^ **jajaja abuela, apenas empezamos a salir y ¿ya estás pensando en nietos?…. Además quiero esperar un poco más para estabilizarme y después dedicarme solamente hacerla feliz ¿no te parece mejor de esta manera? Dijo con un tono muy honesto de su parte.

**Abuela ^** jajaja eres un buen muchacho Ed, Winry no pudo haber merecido a otra persona que no fueras tú 

**Ed ^ **Soy yo el que me siento afortunado de tenerla jaja ^

Ed desayunó un café con galletas, y al terminar se fue a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba el taller.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Den acostado en el piso, al parecer estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente a lado de los pies de Winry. Ed subió un poco su mirada y observó como Winry estaba muy concentrada arreglando una pierna mecánica, ni cuenta se había dado de que él había entrado. Llevaba una blusa color azul claro de manga corta y cuello en forma de V, unos jean´s negros y tenía su cabello amarrado de lado con un listón del mismo color de su blusa; instantáneamente a Ed se le esbozó una ligera sonrisa al verla así.

Ed se recargó en la puerta viéndola como trabajaba, y fue hasta minutos después de que Winry levantó su rostro hacia donde estaba Ed y se sorprendió al no notar de su presencia.

**Winry ^** Ed por el amor de dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, cosa que también por su tono de voz despertó a Den.

**Ed ^** jajaja no mucho, solo como 2 horas…. ^ Dijo riéndose

**Winry ^** ja.. ja… no es gracioso, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Se le iba acercando

**Ed ^** Te veías tan concentrada que no tuve el valor para interrumpirte amor Le puso la mano en el mentón mientras se lo decía.

**Winry ^** Déjame adivinar, ¿llevas 15 min ahí verdad? dijo mientras ponía sus brazos sobre el cuello de Ed.

**Ed ^**… fueron 5…. la abrazaba por la cintura

**Winry ^** mentiroso… Sonrió después de decírselo

Ambos se besaban pausadamente ya que les ganaba la risa, era muy embarazosa la situación en la que estaban y al parecer siempre era de esa manera. Ed le empezó a besar el cuello…

**Winry ^** jajaja Ed, ya… me da cosquillas jajaja 

A Ed le encantaba molestarla, pero tenía que detenerse por que podía pasar de risa a enojo… la conocía muy bien.

**Winry ^** Son pocas veces las que vienes al taller en la mañana, ¿sucede algo? Dijo Winry sin mover sus brazos de su cuello.

**Ed ^** En realidad quería comentarte algo acerca de Alphonse 

**Winry ^** Déjame adivinar, quieres que ya esté aquí para que te ayude con el proyecto que tienes planeado con Roy ¿no es así? Dijo sin bacilar

**Ed ^ **Amor me conoces de pies a cabeza 

**Winry ^ **Y estás preocupado por lo que él te diga al respecto de obligarlo a que regrese ¿o me equivoco? 

**Ed ^** Exactamente así me siento, ¿qué crees que debo de hacer**? **

**Winry ^ **¿Qué crees que es lo correcto hacer? Bajo sus manos del cuello para tomar las manos de él.

**Ed ^** Creo que lo correcto sería llamarle y decirle la situación, ya de él decidirá si viene lo antes posible o quedarse para investigar más… 

**Winry ^** y yo creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer Ed, ¿por qué no le llamas ahora? Entre más tiempo te tardes, menos seguro estarás ^

**Ed ^** Tienes razón, bueno iré hacerlo de una vez… solo quería pedir tu opinión Le da un beso rápidamente

**Winry ^** Cuando quieras Ed, nos vemos más al rato 

**Ed ^ **Si Win, te amo Dijo mientras se retiraba.

**Winry ^** jaja tonto, también te amo Dijo en voz baja más para sí misma.

Edward sabía que después de hablar con Winry le haría sentir mejor, ahora solo quedaba hacer la dichosa llamada; llegó a la sala, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Alphonse. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que empezó a sonar el tono de la llamada, entonces contestaron el teléfono.

**Desconocida ^** Buenas tardes, se comunica a la casa de la familia real ¿en qué puedo servirle? 

Al parecer era la misma señora que le había contestado seis meses antes, tenía mucha curiosidad en saber quién era, total… tenía que hablar con su hermano.

**Ed ^** A si, necesito hablar con Alphonse Elric de parte de su hermano Edward 

**Desconocida ^** Cierto, con razón tu voz se me hacía conocida, justamente acaba de llegar…en unos minutos se lo paso dijo amablemente la señora

**Ed ^** Se lo agradezco mucho…. perdón pero ¿con quién tengo el gusto?^

**Desconocida ^** Perdone por no haberme presentado, soy Kanae Wasabi la ama de llaves de la familia real, bueno joven ahora mismo llamo a su hermano para que se comuniquen 

**Ed ^** Muchas gracias señora Kanae 

**Kanae ^ **Para servirle 

Ed esperó alrededor de 2 minutos en el teléfono antes de que su hermano contestara.

**Alphonse ^** Ed, ¿cómo estás? 

**Ed ^ **Hola hermano, bien y tú? 

**Alphonse ^ **Aaaaa no me quejo, ¿cómo va todo por allá? ¿Cómo está la abuela? Aaa más importante, ¿cómo va tu relación con Winry? 

Ed sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente

**Ed ^** Estamos de maravilla, me siento muy feliz estando con ella Al

**Alphonse ^ **Oh me alegra mucho escuchar eso, entonces… ¿qué me cuentas Ed? ¿Necesitas algo en especial? 

**Ed ^ **En realidad te hablaba para comentarte del proyecto que estamos haciendo Roy y yo, ¿ya te había platicado de ello no? 

**Alphonse ^** Por supuesto que sí, ¿No también la información que te he enviado les ha servido? 

**Ed ^** Exactamente, pero no es suficiente con que sólo mandes la información hermano 

**Alphonse **^ Yo también he estado pensando eso últimamente Ed, y creo que ya se hacia dónde se dirige esta conversación 

**Ed ^** Te necesito Al, sería mucho más fácil si estuvieras aquí con nosotros y nos ayudaras a terminar con este increíble proyecto 

**Alphonse ^ **Yo también creo que sería lo mejor, nada más necesito terminar unas cuantas cosas y en menos de lo que esperas estaré de regreso 

**Ed ^ **¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? Dijo con curiosidad

**Alphonse ^** En menos de un mes, yo creo que en dos semanas Se le escuchó con un tono seguro

**Ed ^** Me parece PERFECTO, oye Al regresando a casa tienes que contarme todo… no hemos hablado de otra cosa más que de lo que hemos aprendido del viaje 

**Alphonse ^** jajaja pues no me ha pasado gran cosa, he salido una que otra vez con una "amiga" de por aquí…. Pero no puedo evitar que ya sabes quién se ponga un poco celosa, aaa ya te contaré cuando esté allá 

**Ed ^** aaaa ya me lo puedo imaginar, bueno hermano llámame un día antes de que regreses

**Alphonse ^** Claro que si Ed, nos vemos y saluda de mi parte a las chicas…

**Ed ^ **jajaja sabes que lo haría sin que me lo pidieras….

**Alphonse ^ **Adiós Ed

**Ed ^ **Adios Al 

** ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! por fin terminé exámenes y aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, espero que les guste y en menos de una semana les pondré el siguiente. Por último no me pertenece esta historia y les recuerdo:

^ - ^ diálogo

_**palabras en negritas y cursiva**_ = pensamiento

_palabras en cursiva_ = descripción

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que los hermanos Elric se comunicaron, y por fin había llegado el día en el que Alphonse regresaba, por lo que todos en la casa estaban ansiosos ya que no lo habían visto en casi tres años.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana y sólo faltaban treinta minutos para su llegada. Winry estaba en la cocina horneando el pay de manzana que tanto le gustaba a Alphonse, mientras la abuela estaba limpiando la sala, y Edward por su parte estaba terminando de cambiarse.

Edward estaba acomodándose la camisa enfrente del espejo, cuando de repente pierde su concentración al escuchar como su estómago rugía de hambre… no había desayunado, y el delicioso olor del pay de manzanas que se esparcía por toda la casa no ayudaba mucho.

**Ed ^** ooooh... huele delicioso, mejor ya bajo a desayunar antes de que pierda la cordura con ese pay_…__dijo mientras se ponía su saco café_.

Bajó las escaleras casi tropezando con Den, y saludó a su abuela al entrar a la sala, después fue a la cocina y vio que Winry estaba de espalda cortando vegetales, ella tenía un vestido color verde manga corta, el cuello del vestido tenía forma de u, y el cabello lo tenía suelto…Ed quería aprovechar el hecho de que ella todavía no sabía su presencia, darle un pequeño susto no parecía una mala idea.

Iba caminando lentamente, casi en puntillas y estaba a un metro de ella cuando de repente…

**Winry ^** ¿Crees que no reconocería el sonido que hace tu automail al rozar con el piso? De hecho es muy leve, casi silencioso… pero tengo buen oído si se trata de metal _sonó como se le soltaba un bufido, dejó de picar las zanahorias y volteó divertida hacia Ed._

**Ed^** Esta vez ganas…pero sabes muy bien que si no fuera por esta pierna mecánica te hubiera dado un susto del tamaño del mundo _Se le esbozó una sonrisa al terminar la frase_

**Winry^** jajaja de verdad pareces un niño ed**…^** _se le acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla_ ^ cómo amaneciste, ¿ya estás listo para ir a la terminal?

**Ed ^** Más que listo…. ^ _Se escuchó como sonó su estómago_

**Winry ^** Yo diría que más que listo estás hambriento jajajaja 

**Ed ^** Heeeey, no te burles… _la abrazó de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso_

Tardaron unos cuantos segundos y fue Winry quien terminó el beso.

**Winry^** jajaja está bien está bien dejaré de molestarte solo por ahora, hoy es un día muy importante… ahí está el jugo de naranja y hay huevos revueltos en el sartén, toma un plato y sírvete mientras le cambió el agua a Den… faltan 20 minutos así que apúrate para que salgamos en 10 _Dijo mientras abandonaba la cocina_

Después de que Ed terminara de desayunar salieron de la casa hacia la estación de trenes, y durante todo el camino iban tomados de las manos. Winry estaba muy feliz de que por fin iba a ver a Alphonse después de tanto tiempo, pero estaba más feliz por Edward ya que en definitiva él era quien lo extrañaba más que todos.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la estación, el tren de Al apenas había llegado y la gente iba bajando poco a poco; Ed y Winry estaban en busca de Al pero no encontraban a nadie, cuando de repente escucharon una voz gritando el nombre de Edward, ambos voltearon hacia la misma dirección y se podía ver un joven de metro ochenta con el color de ojos y cabello de Alphonse… por un momento Winry dudó por la estatura del joven, pero luego pensó – **_en definitiva es Alphonse, nadie más que él y Edward pueden tener ese color de ojos_** –

Su cambio de estatura era muy notable, fácil 20 cm más de cómo Winry lo recordaba además su cabello también había crecido un poco. Llevaba una camisa blanca, sus pantalones eran de color negro al igual que su abrigo.

Antes de que Winry dijera o hiciera algo, Edward inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo Alphonse por su parte dejó sus maletas en el piso.

**Ed ^** ¡Alphonse! ¡Hermano que alegría verte! _dijo soltando el abrazo mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en su espalda (que desde la perspectiva de Winry pareciera como si se golpearan) _

Al sin quedarse atrás también le da una fuerte palmada en su espalda, ambos parecían tan felices que el dolor era lo de menos…. – **_de seguro es su forma de decir te quiero-_** pensó Winry mientras iba en dirección donde estaban ellos.

**Al ^** Ed también me alegra mucho de verte jajaja has crecido hermano 

**Ed ^ **¿qué si yo he crecido? Dime ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¡Estás enorme! ^

Ambos empezaron a reírse, pero su risa fue interrumpida por una fina voz.

**Winry ^** ¡Al por el amor de dios, estas enorme!...a no importa ven aquí, te extrañé muchísimo _Dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Alphonse_

**Al^** Winry, que bueno que viniste a recibirme… yo también te extrañé mucho _dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo apretándola más fuerte_

Ambos se soltaron y unos minutos después los tres salieron de la estación para irse a casa, Ed le ayudó con una maleta ya que había llegado algo cargado. Ya cuando iban de camino a casa Edward y Winry le preguntaron de su viaje de regreso, cosa que solo escucharon como respuesta lo incómodo que fue el tren… pero de igual modo no le importaba mucho ya que era tanta la emoción de regresar a casa que era lo de menos; Alphonse al ver como su hermano y amiga iban agarrados de la mano mientras iban platicando y bromeando en el transcurso del camino, pensó en lo bien que se veían juntos como pareja ya que radiaban un atmósfera muy agradable de felicidad, se alegraba mucho por ellos.

Al llegar a casa el primero en recibirlo fue Den, se le abalanzó y por el impacto Alphonse cayó con todo y maletas en el piso.

**Al ^** jajajaja basta Den, ¡basta! Yo también me alegro mucho de verte… bueno chico, ahora déjame pararme quieres? _Dijo entre carcajadas_

En ese momento sale Pinako de la casa, y Al escucha como su abuela lo llama para saludarlo.

**Abuela ^** Alphonse, querido que bueno que ya estás en casa ¡bienvenido! _Se le formó una sonrisa_

**Al ^** Abuela, me da gusto verte _subió las escaleras de la entrada y la abrazó, aunque para esto tuvo que agacharse para estar a su altura. _

**Abuela ^** jajaja jovencito, ¿es mi imaginación o estás más bajito? 

Tanto Winry como Edward empezaron a reírse al escuchar esto, Alphonse entre risas le contesta

**Al ^** jajaja abuela, ¿no será que creció más al punto de verme más bajito? 

**Pinako ^** Muy chistosito, pero en realidad estás enorme…. Entremos a la casa para comer el almuerzo antes de que se enfríe 

Entraron a la casa y se pusieron a comer, Al les contó las cosas que le habían sucedido en su viaje, como y en donde había aprendido alcaestría, los amigos y personas que conoció, el lugar donde se había quedado y lo generoso que fue Ling (ahora emperador del país) al darle hospedaje en su casa, etc… etc… etc… Por último disfrutaron del delicioso postre que Winry había preparado, por poco Alphonse llora de felicidad ya que desde que había partido de Amestris no había probado un pay de manzana; al terminar de comer Ed acompañó a su hermano a desempacar sus cosas para seguir platicando, ahora más en privado.

**Ed ^** Debes estar muy cansado, termina de arreglar tus cosas y duérmete un rato 

**Al ^ **Todavía tengo energías Edward, además no soy como tú que me puedo quedar dormido un día entero por un simple viaje 

**Ed ^** ¡¿oye qué te pasa eh?! _dijo tratando de hacer un tono indignado_

**Al ^** jajajaja ¡sabes que es verdad! 

**Ed^** jajaj sí pero solo pasó una vez 

**Al ^** ¿y la vez pasada que regresaste del Oeste**?^**

**Ed ^** Si pero…. 

**Al ^** ¿y las últimas veces que regresaste de la capital**?^**

**Ed ^ **También pero**….^**

**Al ^** ahí fácil van como 4 hermano _dijo entre risas_

**Ed ^** ¡ya tu ganas! _Ambos empezaron a reírse_

**Ed ^** Oye Al, si todavía no estás tan cansado qué tal si caminamos un poco y hablamos del proyecto que estoy haciendo con Roy, ¿te parece? 

**Al ^** Si, es lo que te iba a decir pero ¿por qué salir? ¿No sería mejor quedarnos en la casa? 

**Ed ^** Es que no solo quiero comentarte cosas del trabajo, si sabes a lo que me refiero 

Era obvio que Alphonse sabía a lo que Ed se refería, pero solo quería molestarlo.

**Al ^** ummmm no, no sé a lo que te refieres…. A lo mejor y tiene relación con… Win…? 

**Ed ^** Shhhhhhhh, ¡no lo digas en voz alta! _Se había puesto rojo de las mejillas_

**Al ^** jajaj esta bien, solo quería molestarte… de hecho ya terminé de sacar las cosas y acomodé la mitad, puedo hacer la otra mitad de regreso… ¿nos vamos ya? 

Ya para cuando iban a salir, les avisaron tanto a Winry como a la abuela que iban al pueblo a caminar un rato, además de que no tardarían más de dos horas.

**Winry ^** oye Ed quería pedirte un favor ¿puedes comprar una lata de aceite de unos 700 mg? Es que ya se me acabó y lo necesito urgentemente, me dices cuanto fue y te lo pago aquí ¿qué dices?

Edward sin dejar de abrazarla le contestó

**Ed ^** lo hago si me das un beso 

**Winry ^** ¿sabías que a veces puedes ser muy cursi? _dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas y le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla, le daba pena que la abuela y Al los vieran besarse. _

**Al ^** Estoy seguro que ni el mismo conocía esta faceta suya hasta que empezó a salir contigo Winry jajajaja dijo un poco divertido.

Ambos se pusieron rojos de la pena, se soltaron y Ed le dio un rápido beso en su mejilla despidiéndose ahora sí para ir con Alphonse al pueblo.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dudas y sugerencias en los reviews :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hooolaaa ! perdón por haberme tardado pero me estuve cambiando de depa y etc... etc... etc..., total no había tenido el tiempo para terminar la historia... pero aquí está así que espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Ambos iban caminando por el pueblo y Ed vio que Alphonse tenía la misma reacción que él tuvo hace siete meses, en tan poco tiempo habían cambiado tantas cosas y el no sorprenderse hubiera sido raro. Entraron a una cafetería que estaba a orilla de calle, ambos se sentaron en una mesa que tenía el establecimiento al aire libre y cada quien pidió una taza de, ya que apenas había pasado una hora desde que acaban de almorzar por lo que pedir algo ligero era la mejor opción.

**Ed ^** ¿No te parece increíble? _Le preguntó con un tono de asombro al mirar hacia la calle_

**Al ^ **¿Qué? ¿Increíble de lo mucho que ha cambiado este lugar? Sin duda… pareciera como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo aunque en realidad ni si quiera pasaron tres años, y en un periodo tan corto han construido y avanzado mucho ¿no te parece? 

**Ed ^** Si, la mitad de los establecimientos que estaban ahora no estaban antes ^

**Al ^** y no te olvides del centro de salud que acabamos de ver al venir aquí, al parecer no hace mucho que lo abrieron 

**Ed ^** Si, de hecho era necesario que abrieran otro hospital general para mejor atención médica^

**Al ^ **En definitiva no tardará mucho para que Rizenbul se convierta en una pequeña ciudad, aún falta pero no está lejos de llegar a eso

**Ed^** Yo también lo creo hermano 

Hubo un pequeño silencio, ambos estaba tomando sus respectivos cafés mientras se quedaban maravillados observando los establecimientos y la gente pasando por las calles, esta conducta era más notoria en Alphonse ya que para Edward era algo más normal. Después de salir de su transe Edward empezó hablar.

**Ed ^** Entonces Al, creo que ya tienes una gran idea de lo que trata la _Balnâtura_ por todos los escritos y documentos que te enviaba por correo para que lo leyeras y estuviéramos casi a la par en información…. Y me refiero casi a la par porque no es lo mismo leer la información de un lugar que vivir en el mismo y que te enseñen directamente, que lo mismo fue para mí respecto a la _Alcaestría, _así que es solo es cuestión de explicarnos en detalle lo que aprendimos y las cosas que no entendidas anteriormente de los escritos del otro…^ _Ed volteó hacia su hermano, dejó de hablar para agarrar más aire y continuó diciendo…._

**Ed ^** Ahora te voy a explicar todo en relación al proyecto, para empezar lo que debemos hacer es una extracción de la información que creemos más importante y relevante de lo que recopilamos en nuestro viaje, y a partir de lo recopilado generar un posible programa de entrenamiento para los alquimistas del estado mejor preparados… también estoy pensando en proponerle al comandante Roy la posibilidad de abrir un área de investigación y experimentación con los tres tipos de alquimia…. Sé que voy un poco rápido con esto pero me vas siguiendo Alphonse? 

**Al ^** Si, pero mi pregunta es ¿qué tanto debemos de extendernos o qué tan grande debe ser la recopilación? Y supongo que debe ser todo en escrito no? Como un reporte en detalle, además en ¿cuánto tiempo debemos de tenerlo listo? _Dijo Alphonse tratando de entender claramente lo que Edward le estaba diciendo. _

**Ed ^** La verdad creo que nos vamos a tardar alrededor de un mes recopilando todo y poniéndolo en escrito, pero si debemos de ir inmediatamente con Roy para ya fijar una fecha de inicio de los cursos y preparar lo necesario o lo que haga falta para el entrenamiento, también debemos de fijar un plan de estudio… pero todo esto lo veremos al estar en la capital 

Ya todo empezaba a ser más claro para Alphonse, y después de lo que le aclaró Ed respecto al proyecto empezaron hablar de lo que cada quién aprendió en donde estuvo, en el caso de Ed le habló de las generalidades de la _Bâlnatura_ y Alphonse de la _Alcaestría,_ y estuvieron así por más de dos horas. Ya era alrededor de las dos y media de la tarde, y ya habían empezado con el borrador del escrito en lo que estuvieron hablando y juntando sus ideas, ambos sabían que les faltaba mucho por hacer.

**Al ^** pufff pensé que sería más sencillo 

**Ed ^** Ni que lo digas, esto solo es el comienzo…. Solo estamos juntando notas y discutiendo nuestras ideas, pero para eso estamos estructurando esto no? 

**Al ^** Oye, hemos estado tan metidos que no me has contado de la "otra cosa" que querías decirme con respecto a Winry 

**Ed ^** Cierto, pero antes de hablar de mí…. ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y May? La última vez que hablamos por teléfono me habías dicho que ella se había puesto celosa por que estabas saliendo con una "amiga" ¿o me equivoco? A Ed se le formó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a Alphonse.

Al por su parte no se esperaba ese comentario de Edward, pero tuvo que responder a su pregunta

**Al ^** Pues verás hermano, me he llevado de maravilla con May pero el problema es que no tengo los mismos sentimientos que ella…. Digo se puso muy celosa y hasta dejó de hablarme porque estaba saliendo con una chica que había conocido allá, además la diferencia de edades es mucha por lo que si tuviera algún sentimiento hacia ella…. De todos modos no sería lo correcto, ¿Me explico? 

**Ed ^** Al no sé lo que realmente sientes por May, pero solo te puedo decir que la diferencia de edades no es una barrera para querer a alguien…. 

**Al ^ **Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero la verdad a May la veo más como una hermanita…_se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro al terminar de decir la frase _

A Ed se le soltó una risa al oír la respuesta de Alphonse, siempre creyó que iban a terminar juntos pero quien sabe… a lo mejor y se equivocaba.

**Ed ^** jajaja está bien, pero ¿qué tal si en un futuro si empiezas a quererla como algo más? 

**Al ^** Puede ser, no puedo asegurarte que no ya que uno no sabe lo que pueda suceder mañana… pero ya deja de desviar el tema Ed, me tienes con los pelos de punta… ahora sí ¿Me puedes decir lo que querías con respecto a Winry… por el AMOR DE DIOS? _terminó la oración tratando de fingir un tono enojado_

Edward se empezó a poner rojo de las mejillas, simplemente no sabía cómo decírselo a Alphonse… era muy vergonzoso mostrarle sus sentimientos y más cuando se trataba de Winry, al igual que él Al lo molestaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo… y en definitiva su hermano lo molestaría por un largo rato después de escuchar lo que Ed le iba a decir.

**Ed ^** Verás Alphonse, lo que pasa es que estos siete meses de relación con Winry me han hecho ver lo maravilloso que es tenerla en mi vida y no me puedo imaginar un mundo en el que ella no esté a mi lado, además no solamente se trata de "quererla" … realmente la amo…. La amo demasiado a tal punto de que puedo ver un futuro lejano con ella, casarnos… tener una familia… ser felices hasta el final de nuestros días, y últimamente esta imagen de ella y yo juntos no se me ha podido salir de la cabeza Alphonse…. En pocas palabras he pensado muy seriamente de dar un paso importante a nuestra relación….._respiró hondo antes de decir lo siguiente _Hermano…. Quiero casarme con Winry

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y el silencio que hubo después de lo dicho por Ed al parecer no era nada incómodo, más bien era un silencio para que Alphonse pudiera procesar la información en su cabeza. Por su parte Al sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano iba a llegar este momento, pero aun teniéndolo consciente esta noticia lo agarró por sorpresa… también conocía muy bien a su hermano como para saber el gran trabajo que le costó para decirle eso – **_Vaya, de seguro debe estar muriéndose de la pena… le debió de haber costado mucho trabajo decírmelo_** – Pensó Alphonse.

Ed veía que Alphonse no decía nada… le empezaba a preocupar

**Ed ^**… ¿Alphonse? ¿Quieres decirme algo?, me pone nervioso que te quedes callado por lo que te dije…

**Al ^ **emmm si, perdón es que me agarró de sorpresa… ¿pero sabes que es lo que pienso? Creo que nada me haría más feliz que verlos a ustedes dos juntos, ¡MÍRENSE! SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO y hace apenas siete meses que temías el hecho de que no tuviera los mismos sentimientos que tú ED! Y ahora… ya piensas proponerle matrimonio… ¿quién diría? _Dijo exaltado_

**Ed ^ ¿**En serio lo crees? Pero aun así tengo mis dudas

**Al ^** ¿A qué te refieres? 

**Ed ^** Me quiero casar con ella, y eso es definitivo… pero no sé si ahora sea el momento adecuado, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera de Rizenbul mientras estemos con el proyecto en la capital… además este proyecto va para largo, no sé que tanto tiempo… y eso significa viajes continuos pero cortos….¿si me explico? Quiero hacerla feliz, pero no sé si ahora sea el momento indicado o después 

Alphonse nunca lo había visto tan serio, veía que le causaba un gran conflicto este dilema así que lo más que podía hacer era aconsejarlo.

**Al ^** Wuoow… enserio la amas Ed, creo que lo que deberías hacer es seguir tu instinto ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

**Ed ^** Casarme con ella, aunque todavía no fijemos el día de la boda hasta que ya sepa bien lo que pasará con el proyecto… creo que sería lo más conveniente ^

Al ^ ¿Ya ves? No es tan difícil la situación, yo creo que lo único que faltaría es hablar con Winry de todo lo que sientes y piensas después de que te le propongas, digo solo ustedes dos saben las mejores opciones ¿no te parece? ^

La cara de preocupación de Ed se transformó en una muchísimo más relajada, al parecer le convencía la solución.

**Ed ^** ¡Es una excelente idea! Creo que eso mismo voy hacer… Al, ya tomé una decisión ¿Me apoyarías en esto? 

**Al ^ **¡¿Esperas un no por respuesta o qué?! jajaja ¡Claro que sí! Dime… ¿qué piensas hacer primero?_ Dijo entusiasmado _

**Ed ^** ¿Me ayudarías a buscar una anillo de compromiso después de terminar con lo que estamos haciendo? 

**Al ^** Terminamos de hacer el borrador de lo que será el proyecto escrito y después vamos en busca del anillo 

**Ed ^ **Gracias hermano, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda _Mostró una sonrisa sincera en su rostro_

**Al ^ **No hay de qué… pero por ahora hay que apurarnos para terminar lo más pronto posible, no hay tiempo que perder 

Tardaron otras dos horas en terminar el borrador, y después de eso fueron a ciertas tiendas a buscar lo que querían, y aunque tardaron un poco Ed pudo escoger uno que pensaba que era el más adecuado para Winry. Cansado pero sobretodo feliz, Ed regresó a la casa junto a su hermano… sin duda alguna había sido un día muy productivo en todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p>Yeii, la verdad tengo planeado muchas cosas... para las que tenían dudas de que si iba o no poner "ALGO" entre Roy y Riza... pues si, tenía pensado ponerlo pero más adelante :) ... si les gustó pongan reviews, y si tienen dudas sugerencias u opiniones igual~ :D byeee ~<p> 


End file.
